Tu en as mis du temps
by Minimilie Larmes-Noire
Summary: " -Tu en as mis du temps... maugréa-t-elle en se serrant contre lui. - Navré, lui murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers au creux de son cou, la faisant frissonner. J'avais peur, avoua-t-il. Peur que tu me rejettes." Deux OS qui relatent le premier baiser entre Rayleigh et Shakky, deux ans après la guerre à Marineford.


**Bonjour bonsoir !**

**minimilie et Larmes-Noire sont de retour pour une nouvelle collaboration ! Ce sera sur le couple Rayleigh/Shakky cette fois-ci, un couple que nous trouvons juste trop mignon et sur lequel nous avons soudainement eu envie d'écrire. Cadeau de Noël de nous deux, un peu en retard !**

**Le principe est simple, chacune de nous deux va écrire un One-shot, sur le thème du premier baiser.**

**Nous espérons que cela vous plaira et nous vous laissons commencer tout de suite, avec l'OS de minimilie ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Rayleigh se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître celle qu'il cherchait, au fond de la salle. La quarantenaire aux cheveux noir corbeau coupés en carré court lui fit un sourire tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- Tu arrives juste à temps…

- Comme d'habitude. Lui répondit-il en effleurant délicatement sa main.

Ils tournèrent leur attention vers l'écran qui s'allumait.

C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise depuis que le loup de mer s'était installé à Shabondy pour changer de vie il y a 25 ans de cela. Tous les soirs, ils allaient au cinéma du groove 41 pour avoir les informations du jour. Les visio-escargophones personnels ne pouvaient être vendus qu'aux riches et aux nobles, alors c'était la seule manière pour eux de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le reste du monde.

Shakky remonta une de ses jambes sur le siège pour placer son genou contre sa poitrine. Passant ses journées de travail debout, elle était incapable de tenir en place une fois assise. Le fait qu'elle porte une minijupe ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Elle était dans le noir après tout, personne ne pourrait voir quoi que ce soit. Rayleigh eut un sourire avant de lui embrasser l'épaule tendrement.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les informations. Son esprit était tourné vers ce moment si précieux il y a presque un an. Celui où il avait déclaré sa flamme à la barmaid.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été attiré par les jolies jeunes filles et celles-ci le lui rendaient bien. Il n'était pas un coureur de jupon aussi accroché que Shanks, mais il n'était vraiment pas à plaindre. Il savait parler aux femmes, les charmer et les faire craquer. Qu'importe leur âge, même s'il aurait pu être leur père, elles l'invitaient dans leur lit. Sauf une.

Shakky était la seule femme qui n'avait pas cédé à ses avances, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Mais plutôt que de tout faire pour la faire céder, il avait préféré en rester là. Après tout, il avait assez à faire avec les autres minettes pour s'embêter à en conquérir une seule. Finalement elle était devenue au fil des années une amie précieuse, avec qui il s'entendait à merveille.

L'histoire se passait juste après avoir fini l'entraînement de Luffy. Il était reparti quelques mois plus tôt afin de laisser le petit jeune finir sa formation seul. Ça, c'était la raison officielle. L'officieuse, c'est qu'il commençait à être sérieusement en manque.

Une fois qu'il fût revenu sur Shabondy, il s'empressa donc de satisfaire ses désirs si longtemps inassouvis. Mais il fut surpris de constater que la chaude moiteur des nymphes qu'il faisait succomber ne le comblait pas. Pire, il se surprenait à espérer que ce soit une certaine barmaid à leur place. Au début, il s'était dit que c'était parce que l'ancienne pirate lui manquait, que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec elle. Après tout sur l'île où il entraînait Luffy, il se languissait de leurs conversations qui duraient parfois toute la nuit.

Malgré tout, cela n'avait rien changé. Elle avait fini par hanter son esprit. Il rêvait de son visage toutes les nuits. Lors de ses parties de jambes en l'air, c'était elle qu'il imaginait à la place de ses conquêtes pour aller au bout de son plaisir. Et il se surprenait à penser à elle dès qu'il ouvrait l'œil le matin. Après quelques semaines, il dût se rendre à l'évidence. Il était visiblement tombé amoureux d'elle. Ou du moins, il acceptait enfin des sentiments qu'il avait refusé de voir pendant des années.

Seulement, Rayleigh était un idiot. Il refusait d'aller tout lui avouer, de peur de perdre une de ses dernières connaissances en vie. Son amitié et leurs moments de complicité étaient trop précieux pour risquer de tout gâcher en déclarant sa flamme, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Non, il préférait garder ça pour lui. Cela valait mieux.

Et puis il y avait eu ce fameux jour.

* * *

_C'était le jour d'anniversaire de la mort de Roger. 24 ans… 24 ans qu'il était mort. Le temps passait si vite. Plein de nostalgie, le second de l'ancien Roi des Pirates avait décidé de fêter cela comme il se devait, en buvant et en jouant au poker. Résultat des courses, il avait fini ruiné et complètement bourré, chose rare pour un homme qui tenait aussi bien l'alcool que lui._

_Le spectacle qu'il donna en arrivant au bar de l'Arnaque était très drôle à voir._

_- Eh bien, fit Shakky en pouffant, tu es bien gai ce soir… Tu as de la chance, je n'allais pas tarder à fermer._

_- C'est… ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi saoûl. Tu bois un verre avec moi ?_

_- Je crois que tu as assez bu, Rayleigh._

_- Oh allez, c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui !_

_La barmaid le jaugea du regard un instant._

_- S'il-te-plait Shakky… pour Roger._

_- Bon, d'accord, céda-t-elle finalement. Mais un verre, pas plus ! Et après pas d'histoires, tu me laisses te traîner jusqu'à l'étage où tu pourras décuver tranquillement._

_- Promis._

_Elle leur servit donc deux verres de rhum vieux._

_- Cadeau de la maison, en l'honneur du grand Seigneur des Pirates, fit-elle en trinquant. Il est presque aussi vieux que mon bar._

_- De la très bonne boisson ça… fit-il en tournant son verre._

_- A ne servir qu'en de très grandes occasions comme celle-ci, finit-elle avec un sourire._

_Ils burent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Finalement, le vieil homme fut raisonnable et accepta d'aller se coucher après un seul verre en sa compagnie._

_- Bon Dieu, aide-moi Rayleigh, souffla Shakky tandis qu'elle le soutenait dans les escaliers. Tu fais ton poids…_

_- Que du muscle, ma chère Shakky, marmonna-t-il. Que du muscle._

_- Certes, mais 90 kilos de muscles, ça reste 90 kilos, fit-elle en riant._

_Ils parvinrent difficilement à l'étage du dessus. Elle l'aida à s'allonger dans la première chambre accessible._

_- Allez, passe une bonne nuit mon petit capitaine en second, fit-elle en s'éloignant._

_Elle fut retenue par son bras puissant._

_- Oui ?_

_- Epouse-moi Shakky._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu m'as très bien entendu…_

_- Non mais tu t'es vu ? fit-elle en riant lentement. Ce petit tour ça marche avec les minettes avec qui tu traînes, pas avec moi._

_- Mais t'es la seule capable de prendre soin de moi. La seule à qui je pourrai demander ça..._

_Et il s'endormit d'un coup. Shakky se dégagea doucement en secouant la tête avec un petit rire. Elle remit en place une de ses mèches blanches avant de redescendre._

* * *

_Le lendemain fut douloureux pour Rayleigh. La dernière fois qu'il s'était pris une cuite pareille, il était encore sur l'Oro Jackson. Et il avait vingt ans de moins, donc il avait bien mieux supporté la gueule de bois du lendemain… Heureusement pour lui, Shakky avait eu la bonté de déposer un verre d'eau et des cachets sur la table de chevet avant de partir. Ainsi il eut le temps de se refaire une vague santé avant de descendre._

_- Alors monsieur le pirate, tu t'es enfin remis ?_

_- Je cherche encore mon foie, grommela-t-il en s'approchant du bar, mais sinon pas trop de dommages collatéraux à déplorer. Grâce à toi, ma merveilleuse Shakky. Tes médicaments sont d'une efficacité impressionnante._

_- Même en étant presque sobre, tu conserves ton côté charmeur d'hier, c'est mignon. Déclara-t-elle en lui apportant un nouveau verre d'eau._

_- Charmeur, ah oui ? s'enquit le vieux loup de mer d'un air vaguement inquiet. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir ?_

_Il but son verre l'air de rien, espérant n'avoir rien fait ou dit qui le compromettrait._

_- Oh, trois fois rien, fit-elle en aspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Tu m'as juste demandé de t'épouser._

_Le pirate recracha son verre, manquant de s'étouffer._

_- J'ai… quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, répéta Shakky en riant. Tu devrais voir ta tête !_

_Elle s'interrompit en remarquant qu'il rougissait violemment._

_- Oh, alors ça si on m'avait dit, souffla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Tu étais sérieux ?_

_- Non. Désolé Shakky, j'avais vraiment abusé sur la bouteille. Je ne voulais pas paraître entreprenant._

_Il finit son verre et commença à s'éloigner du bar. Elle lui bloqua la porte avant qu'il n'atteigne la sortie, le regard sérieux._

_- Pourquoi tu me mens, Rayleigh ?_

_- Je ne mens pas…_

_- Alors pourquoi veux-tu t'éclipser ?_

_Le silence gêné du vieil homme répondit pour lui._

_- Etais-tu sérieux quand tu pensais que j'étais la seule capable de prendre soin de toi ?_

_- Bordel, gémit le pirate, j'ai dit ça aussi ?_

_Shakky s'interrompit un instant, interloquée, avant d'éclater de rire. Vexé, Rayleigh la contourna pour sortir, mais elle le retint par le bras. Alors qu'il se retournait, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se figea._

_- Bon sang Rayleigh, tu te tritures trop les méninges pour un pirate. Si tu aimes une femme et que tu la veux, montre-lui, déballe ton sac directement au lieu de lui tourner autour pendant des années. Parce que si ça se trouve ladite femme espère juste que tu te décides un jour et c'est cruel de la laisser dans l'attente aussi longtemps… laisse parler tes émotions._

_- Bien madame._

_Il attrapa sa nuque délicatement et la ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tout doucement. Les lèvres de la barmaid s'entrouvrirent et sa tête pencha sur le côté, pour lui faciliter l'accès. Un baiser tout doux, un baiser complice. Un premier baiser._

_Ce fut Shakky qui interrompit ce moment tendre en premier._

_- Tu en as mis du temps, maugréa-t-elle en se serrant contre lui._

_- Navré, lui murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers au creux de son cou, la faisant frissonner. J'avais peur, avoua-t-il. Peur que tu me rejettes. Peur de perdre ton amitié._

_- Le grand Silvers Rayleigh, terrifié par une femme ? J'en connais un qui se retournerait dans sa tombe en entendant ça, tellement il serait plié de rire._

_- ça n'a plus aucune importance. Maintenant, il n'est pas question que je m'éloigne de toi._

_- Comme si j'allais te laisser filer vieux brigand ! lui souffla-t-elle en riant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau._

* * *

Oui, c'est comme cela que ça s'était passé. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils vivaient le parfait bonheur tous les deux. Pas un nuage qui se profilait à l'horizon. Ils profitaient de chaque instant, croquant la vie à pleines dents comme elle arrivait. Peu de gens étaient au courant, et ceux qui l'étaient s'étaient montrés heureux qu'ils se déclarent enfin.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? lui murmura sa douce en lui caressant l'avant-bras.

- A nous deux, répondit-il avec un sourire. A la chance que j'ai d'avoir trouvé une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi.

Elle sourit, retournant son attention vers l'écran.

- Tu sais, lui murmura-t-il en l'attrapant par la hanche, je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois où nos deux équipages se sont croisés.

- Je m'en souviens aussi. On avait fait la fête après s'être battus et on était tous complètement torchés.

- Ce soir-là, reprit Rayleigh, tu criais à qui voulait l'entendre que tu te marierais au gars qui réussirait à te faire jouir rien qu'avec ses mains, dans un cinéma, sans que tu lui colles une balle entre les deux yeux. Ça avait fait beaucoup rire Roger. Moi, je me disais juste que j'aurai bien tenté le coup, rien que pour avoir tes yeux noirs comme dernière vision avant de mourir. Depuis 24 ans, chaque fois que je m'assieds à côté de toi dans ce cinéma, j'y repense.

- En réalité c'était une invitation, avoua Shakky avec un sourire. Dès le premier jour, tu me faisais déjà fondre. Mais t'as jamais été doué pour lire entre les lignes, quand c'était moi qui parlais.

- Ralalah, ça veut dire que j'ai passé 24 ans à mater ta minijupe et à me faire des films inutilement, quel gâchis.

- Il n'est pas encore trop tard, lui susurra-t-elle avec un air aguicheur.

Il sourit et lui embrassa le creux de l'épaule.

Ils ne se disaient jamais ces trois petits mots. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Leurs gestes tendres, leur complicité, leurs taquineries rendaient leur amour transparent, et les mots superflus.

* * *

**Et voilà ! On espère que ça vous a plu (surtout minimilie qui trépigne devant son ordinateur en attendant vos impressions par reviews XD)**

**Le prochain OS (celui de Larmes-Noire donc) arrivera dans peu de temps.**

**A bientôt !**

**minimilie et Larmes-Noire**


End file.
